A severed Bond
by Crazybird101
Summary: After the fight in A burning Bond, Randall is now suffering a nasty case of amnesia while in the hands of Johnny. What plans dose he have in store for him? Will his family and friends ever find him in time? Or will Randall succumb to Johnny once and for all... MAJOR AU. M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**What's this? A sequel already? I don't know anymore. **

**(Sorry to Lady Roisin. I forgot to mention you at the end of A burning Bond o_o')**

**Ahem, anyway, welcome to the sequel of A burning Bond. A severed Bond. Depressing title, I know. But this fic will be centered around Randall, WHO IS SUFFERING AMNESIA! (Thanks to Energy Witch once more for giving me the idea ;) ) and Johnny. You know, see how he's doing 'n all. Yes, we will check on our favorite heroes later on. Blah blah blah, there will be some short chapters, yada yada *BLEEP*ing yada, and some long chapters. This might also be a bit different from the other sequels as will. So it might feel awkward when reading it at first.**

**And yes...there will be... Oh, gosh... Some 'moments' with Johnny and Randall. There shouldn't be a lot, though. And the 'moments' will come later on. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY NON-CON! I HATE NON-CON! AND WHOEVER THINKS I'M GOING TO WRITE NON-CON IN THIS FIC CAN FORGET IT!**

**Ahem, sorry about that little outburst there... o_o'**

**Any who, LET'S BEGIN THE FIRST CHAPTER! **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**X.X**

Johnny wasn't so sure on how to react. Was he playing a trick? Was he just pretending so he could catch him off guard and make an escape? Then again, he really did look confuse. It reminded him of what a lost child would look like when they were confuse. But it wouldn't hurt just to be safe...

"What do you mean? What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

Randall thought for a moment. But got nothing. "I-I can't remember. Last thing I remember is... Nothing. I can't remember anything and my head hurts! Where am I?! What's going on?! Who am I?!" Randall was on the verge of tears and was whimpering in fear.

"Hey, ssh. Ssh." Johnny crooned gently as he got a little closer. He clearly wasn't acting. Johnny was beginning to think that this was the real deal. That Randall actually HAS it. But he didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. "What about me? Do you recognize me?" he asked.

Randall shook his head, "Y-you look a bit familiar. But I can't place you somewhere. But can you please tell me what's going on? I'm so confused right now."

Johnny was beyond joyous. This was a dream come true for him. But he couldn't do anything just yet. Randall was clearly in a state of vast confusion. Plus he was a little wounded from their small brawl back in the theatre. Plus he had his kids. Even though Marcia was mute, there was Salem he would have to worry about. He could be a little...rebellious, at times. Teenagers. What can you do?

"I have so much to explain," Johnny whispered, "I can't understand what you must be going through right now, but I'm going to need your cooperation and trust. Are you willing to trust me?"

Randall wasn't hesitant to bob his head 'yes'. He really had no one else to turn to. And this guy seemed to know him. Perhaps he could shed some light as to who he is and what his life was. Judging by the bandage he felt around his head, he must've gotten into a nasty accident or something.

Johnny immediately got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Placing both hands on his lap, he pondered on what he should say next. First he needed to tell him his name. Which would be very vital to him. "Your name is Randall." he said, "But some call you Randy. It would explain as to why I called you Randy, earlier."

Randall tilted his head slightly. That would make sense. At least he finally knew his name. "What about you? What do I call you?" he asked.

Johnny smiled gently at the purple lizard. "My name is Johnny." he replied. Randall smiled up at him. It had been so long since he had seen him smile like that. He had a good feeling about his new plan already. He looked over at the small clock that hung on the wall and saw that sunrise was only an hour away. "We should get some sleep." he said.

"But why?" Randall whined slightly, "I want to know more. You want me to trust you, right?"

Johnny sighed softly. This could take a while. "Just a bit, would that make you happy?" he asked.

Randall nodded. It'll due until they wake up again.

Johnny exhaled slowly. "This...might come in a bit of a shock. But when you had your memories... We we're lovers." he said in a slow pace. As expected, Randall had a shocked and surprised look on his face.

"Like...an intimate relationship?" he asked.

"Er...yes." Johnny replied nervously.

Randall blinked. But to Johnny's surprise, he didn't freak out. Instead, he smiled up at him rather fondly. "Lovers... Well, I'm glad that I've woken up with you beside me." he finished with a soft chuckle.

Johnny chuckled as well before he grazed the side of his head gently. Causing Randall to shiver a bit. "Well, time for bed." Johnny said before he stood up and walked over to the other side. Randall heard him unbutton his shirt and blushed slightly at the thought of actually looking over his shoulder to see him. But that would be plain rude and...awkward. Johnny tossed the shirt at a chair that was sitting in the room before crawling into bed and throwing the covers over them.

Johnny reached out and gently pulled the lizard closer so he was reclined against him. He felt his slender body start to warm up. As much as he wanted him, he wanted to take things slow. He didn't want to do anything that could trigger a memory in him. So until Randall his fully recovered and settled, maybe then they could get their relationship up and going again like it use to be back in M.U...

With that in mind, his eyelids slid closed and sleeping immediately consumed. Randall followed minutes later.

**X.X**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeep. Randall has a bad case of amnesia. Yeah, I'm evil that way ;D**

**If you have an idea that you think could help this fic, please leave it in your review if you decide to review. PMing me is hopeless because I don't us the PM thing for personal reasons. (I'm paranoid O_o) **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D Extra kudos if you gave me ideas.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Johnny's hometown was the last place one would expect to find him in. Just a few hours drive from Monstropolis, and after the death of Marcus, he and his kids made their way back to his hometown. Luckily for him, he had a supporting relative who managed to get them a house to stay in and some furniture. Salem, at night, would steal supplies from the local grocery store at night. When he was in college, Johnny did it.

But the last thing he and his children expected was to actually sleep the entire day and night away. When he had woken up the morning after, he was a bit startled to find Randall still asleep in his arms. He was afraid that he had been dreaming about the entire conversation and incident. He wondered if he still had amnesia. It's possible that a memory could've popped up in the form of a dream. But he had something more important to deal with.

His kids.

Silently slipping out of bed, he quickly got ready and slipped out of the room. The house itself wasn't all that big or fancy. It was more of a middle-class home. Plus it didn't have a second level. Unless you count the attic. He found his daughter sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching her morning cartoons while Salem was sitting on the couch reading a book he had snatched from a store. Johnny stood beside the couch and crossed his arms, looking down at his son.

Salem seemed oblivious that his father was standing beside him. Marcia heard him walk in and looked up to greet him with a morning smile before turning back to the screen. Her father gave her a sly smile in return. Although he didn't approve of her sitting so close to the TV. Knowing this, she scooted back a bit. Salem flipped to the next page of his book before he heard a soft sigh above him. He looked up and jumped off the couch when he saw his father's face looking down at him.

Marcia giggled when she saw this. Salem shot her a glare before he looked up at his father. "Morning, dad." he said while helping himself up. Johnny nodded. He wasn't the talkative type like he use to be when he was younger. Although he would talk when Marcus was around...

"I need to talk with the both of you." he said.

...

"Amnesia?" Salem repeated.

Johnny nodded, "When you hit him with that pipe, TWICE, you must've hit him so hard that you caused his memories to be wiped out."

"So...you want us to...act 'nice' to him or something?" Salem really didn't want to have to do that. He hated the other lizard with a passion. Marcia, who had been silent, didn't seem to care that much. She just wanted to get back to watching her cartoons. Especially since she missed them yesterday.

Johnny bit his lip, "It's...more then that, really."

Salem noticed the change in his father's tone and his expression softened. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Johnny sighed heavily. How was he going to explain this? As much as he loved Marcus, and could never replace him as their real mother, but he needed to find some way to explain to Randall about his children. "I need you two to...act as those...he's your mother."

Shock was clearly present on his kids' faces. Even Marcia was surprised. Even though she never knew her real mother. Anger quickly replaced the shock that was present in Salem's eyes and his hands curled into fists. "There is now way in hell I'm calling _him _my mother." he hissed, "He is not MOM!"

"I know that!" Johnny growled, raising his voice a bit, "Don't think of him as your biological mother. But as a mother figure. Nothing too serious. You don't even have to call him mom."

Salem crossed his arms and growled softly, "Fine."

Johnny sometimes found it hard for his son to cooperate. Although, in the end, he played along anyway. Marcia, on the other hand, actually looked a bit excited about having a mother figure around. Even if said mother figure is the father of the girl you tried to murder. That, and she's still young. Her brain is only partially developed. But Johnny couldn't help but feel concerned that Salem might do something that could land all of them in trouble. And losing Randall.

"Son." he said softly, walking over and sitting beside him, "I loved your mother so much. You saw how I was when he died."

Salem clenched his fists tightly and tears started to brim in his crimson eyes. He remembered all to well. How, for the first time, he saw his father cry. How he cried as he held his mother's hand. How he cried as he cradled Marcia in his arms. He immediately cuddled against his father, burying his face into his shirt sadly.

"I thought you forgotten him..." he whimpered.

"No, son, never." Johnny said softly as he caressed his fronds soothingly, "Please... Give Randy a chance. At least for me."

Salem pulled away, his face wet with tears, and nodded. "Okay." he said, "I'll at least TRY to play nice."

Johnny smiled a small smile. "That's my boy." he said while wiping some tears away gently. Johnny then stood up and said, "I'm going to go check on him right now. So try not to make any noise while I do."

"Okay." was Salem's reply while Marcia merely nodded.

The two watched their father leave and return to his own room. Once the door closed Salem looked over to his little sister, who was grinning excitedly.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

Marcia brought the notepade she used to write in and wrote down her reply. 'I'm excited about having mama!' was her reply. Salem frowned and looked back down at his sister.

"He is NOT your mama." he said, handing her the notepad back, "Dad just wants us to pretend he's our mama. So try not to get too attached to him."

A sad look appeared on the child's face. But she nodded silently and crawled back down onto the floor, switched on the TV, and resumed watching her cartoons like nothing happened. Salem merely shook his head at how stupid his little sister can be. But who can blame her? She's never had a mother figure in her life. So she's likely to accept Randall as their mother right away. He wasn't so sure. But he said to his father that he would at least give Randall a chance.

Salem picked up his book and resumed reading. Hoping that everything would turn out well for all of them.

**X.X**

**Yeah. I forgot to mention that also in this story, we'll be looking into Johnny's relationship with his children. Like what kind of life do they have and whatnot.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D Extra Kudos if you also gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**X.X**

Johnny poked his head into his room and noticed that Randall was just starting to wake up. Closing the door behind him he swiftly made his way over to the bed before sitting on the edge.

"Johnny?" Randall yawned, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"I'm right here." Johnny replied with a small smile.

Randall's vision settled and he looked up to see the older monster smiling down at him. He smiled back before pushing himself up a bit. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Nine thirty in the morning." Johnny replied.

"Oh." but it felt longer though. His joints and neck were stiff. So stiff that it hurt to even move them. "How long have we been alseep?" he asked.

"A day, believe it or not." Johnny replied. His joints were stiff as well, but he chose to ignore the pain. He's gotten much worse. Stiff joints in the morning were nothing.

"Really? That long?" Randall said, sounding a bit surprised. He then looked up at Johnny and blinked. "So, what else are you going to tell me? You said you would tell me more when we woke up."

"Ah, yes." Johnny replied. He hasn't forgotten about what he said the day before. "What would you like to know?"

"Who am I? How did we become lovers? How did I end up here?" Randall had so many questions on his mind that he couldn't hold them all in.

"Well..." Johnny said at a slow pace, "Your Randall 'Randy' Boggs. From what you told me, when you had your memories, you grew up in a caring and loving family. But you never told me a lot about your parents." This was the truth. During their time together in M.U., Randall barely spoke about his family. Only that they were kind and loving.

"Oh..." Randall was a little saddened that he couldn't know more about his family. He even punched himself internally for not saying more about his family, "Are my parents alive?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea." Johnny replied. Which was another true fact. He had no clue as to whether or not his parents were still alive.

Randall looked even more saddened. But that quickly went away when he asked his next question, "How did we become lovers? I mean, where did we meet and all?"

"Well, we met at a college called Monsters University. You were a freshman and I was senior. We started out as friends at first but...it became a little more as time progressed."

"Ah. I see." Randall said, smiling. He had to admit, Johnny did look quite handsome for a monster his age. It's no wonder he had fallen for him. He wondered how he got that scar on his neck, though. "How did I get here?" he then asked, looking around the almost empty room.

"There was an accident." Johnny replied, "A very bad accident. But I managed to get to you in time and patch you up."

"Ouch." Randall said. It must've been one hell of a accident because his head hurt like hell the other day.

"And... I should mention something else." Johnny added, "You've got a scar on your cheek, there, from a bad fight many years back."

"A scar?" Randall said before he placed a hand over it, "Wow. I must've went through a lot in my life."

"You sure have." Johnny whispered to himself.

"So...what should I do now?" Randall asked.

"What you should do? You should get some rest still. Your injuries haven't healed up just yet."

Randall frowned. He didn't want to stay in bed and rest. But his head did hurt still. Plus he didn't, really, know where he was. So it would be best to listen to his lover if he wanted to get his life back. "Alright." he sighed, laying down again. Johnny smiled approvingly and caressed his head soothingly.

"Oh, yeah. I forget to mention that I have kids as well." Johnny added.

"Kids?" Randall repeated, "Your married?"

"No. Or... Not anymore at least..." Johnny said softly, his eyes saddening a bit.

Randall's fronds lowered sadly and he placed his hand on Johnny's. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Johnny." he said sympathetically. Johnny smiled down at Randall.

"Would you like to meet one of them? I have two. I have a son who's eighteen and a daughter turning thirteen." he said.

Randall smiled. Although he didn't feel ready to meet the oldest, the youngest would probably be a great start. If he could get along with the youngest, maybe he could warm up to the oldest. "Sure. Is it alright if I meet your daughter first?" he asked.

"Sure." Johnny replied.

Randall watched him stand up and leave the room. A few minutes later he returned with a small, crimson lizard in his arms. He placed her down on the edge of the bed beside Randall. "This is Marcia." Johnny said as he patted his daughter.

"Hello, Marcia." Randall said in a friendly voice. Marcia smiled and waved instead. "Um, did I say something wrong?" he asked when he didn't get a verbal reply.

Johnny chuckled and shook his head. "No. Marcia's mute. She can hear you but she can't speak." he said.

"Ah." Randall looked at Marcia again and smiled, "I hope we can become good friends, Marcia."

Marcia grinned and bobbed her head excitedly. "I think she's beginning to like you already." Johnny said fondly. Randall chuckled softly. Hesitantly, he reached to gently touch her. He lightly caressed her fronds, earning a soft purr.

"She likes it when her fronds are petted." Johnny said as he watched.

"I can see why." Randall chuckled.

...

Salem scoured through the channels on the TV, something he dose when Marcia wasn't in the room, before stopping at the news channel. Talk of the theater fire was still a big thing on the news. Beside the reporter was a small video of firemen trekking through the scorched remains and rubble. But the big thing on the news was the schedule for Randall's...funeral.

Salem dropped the remote. Funeral? Did they actually think he was dead? His suspicions were confirmed when they brought up something about him, his father, his sister, and Randall all perishing in the fire. Since no remains were discovered, they decided to hold a service at the site tomorrow. But Salem suddenly felt uneasy. This was likely going to be in the front page of the morning paper. He heard his father's door open and he looked over his shoulder to see him walking out.

"Dad!" he called.

"Mm?"

Salem quickly walked over. "We might have a problem." he spoke softly so Randall wouldn't hear him.

Johnny silently brought his son to the living room. "What do you mean we might have a problem?" he asked.

"Everyone seems to think we're all dead. It's on the news, even! Everyone thinks we've died in the fire. They're going to hold some kind of service tomorrow for Randall."

Johnny crossed his arms. "And?" he said. He didn't sound all that concerned or interested in the matter.

Salem rolled his eyes and groaned. "It's likely going to be in the _front page _of the newspaper." he said slowly. Now this caught Johnny's attention.

"Damn it." he cursed softly. He had forgotten about the media. He didn't think it would be that big of a deal. This thing was likely going to last for a while. Knowing how the news tends to stick to one subject for a while until another one pops up.

"So what now?" Salem asked. If Randall were to see the news or the paper then they were royally screwed.

"We can't let him see the news or the paper. Until this whole thing dies down that is." Johnny said, "I'm going to have to block the news channels and dispose of the paper for now. Then we'll see how things play out from there."

Salem nodded. "So...how's _he _doing?" he then asked.

Johnny shrugged. "It's like teaching a baby how to walk." he replied, "Your sister seems to like him, though."

"Of course." Salem sighed.

**X.X**

**Wow. No, I will not be doing a chapter on the funeral service. I don't want to head over to the gang just yet. But I will be mentioning and describing a bit of it tough. Randall is still suffering from amnesia. But I only had Johnny lie a little bit. He didn't want to get carried away. In this story he's more careful and cautious of what he tells Randall. That's why he didn't bring up Mike or ROR.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D Extra Kudos if you gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Mentioned Mpreg and death. Kinda depressing :/**

**X.X**

Johnny and Salem's eyes were fixed on the small television screen as the funeral played out live. Although Johnny was curious as to see how this would go; since they didn't have a casket or anything.

A podium had been placed in front of the ruins of the theatre. Surprisingly, large amounts of monsters were actually present during the service. One by one, Randall's friends and family came up to the podium and said some things about him. Like how he was actually a good guy, or how he was such a good father. When it came for Mary's turn to speak, she was actually strong. She was close to tears, but held her ground as she spoke. She said that she didn't just see him as a hero or a loving husband and father, but he was her first friend.

Salem and Johnny said nothing during the entire service. They only watched as everyone close to Randall said their last goodbyes. The one who probably took it hard the most was probably his mother. Or who they believe to be his mother. The elderly lizard had to be guided to the podium because of how distraught she was. Johnny eventually shut the TV off. He didn't want to watch anymore of it because he was starting to lose interest in it.

"That was a waste." Salem groaned as he slouched a bit in his spot.

"It _was_ a little entertaining, though." Johnny said with a small smirk.

Salem smirked as well, "Yeah. It was kinda entertaining. And a little funny." he admitted. But... There was something else. When he had spotted Gale again, his heart skipped a beat. Although, he couldn't understand why. He didn't want to think about it too much.

"Did you speak with Randall, yet?" Johnny asked.

Salem shrugged, "A little bit. But not much. It felt a little weird, though." the lizard shuddered. It really did feel awkward.

"You'll get use to him." Johnny said gently, rubbing his shoulder.

"I guess." Salem murmured.

Johnny looked outside and noticed Randall playfully chasing Marcia around out back. He seemed really happy to be outside again. He did tell him that he was starting to get a little claustrophobic in the room, anyway. The two were playing near the woods out back. Since the town itself was heavily wooded. The two hit off right away. "I'm gonna go out back," Johnny said, "You wanna come?"

"Nah. I'm gonna stay in here and read my book." Salem replied.

"Suit yourself. But your welcome to come out. You're still my son." Johnny said before leaving.

Once he heard the back door close, Salem got up and silently made his way over to the window. There he watched his father, sister, and Randall chase eachaother in a friendly game of tag. He placed a hand on the window and sighed softly. His fingers curled on the glass as his mind slowly drifted off into a state of deep thought. As he made his way through a sea of locked away memories...

_Flashback..._

_"No, Salem, you hold the bow like this." Johnny said gently as he corrected his son by adjusting his arm in the correct playing position._

_"Sorry daddy." Salem said._

_Johnny smiled fondly and caressed his son's fronds, "It's alright." _

_"You'll get the hang of it soon, Salem. You just need a little more practice." Marcus chimed as he walked up to them._

_"Your mother's right, Salem." Johnny said as he wrapped around his pregnant lover and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. _

_Salem smiled up happily at his parents. But could sense that something was wrong with his mother. He seemed to be getting weaker and weaker by the day as his pregnancy progressed. He had gained a lot of stress after his second escape from the authorities. _

_"Mommy? Are you okay?" Salem asked._

_"I'm fine, son." Marcus replied assuringly, "Why do you ask?"_

_"Your always tired." Salem replied, his fronds lowering slightly. _

_"It's just part of your mother's pregnancy, little one." Johnny said. Marcus nodded. _

_"Once your baby brother or sister is born, I'll be up and running again before you know it." the crimson lizard said with a smile. _

_Salem smiled, "Okay, mommy."_

_Flashback ends..._

_But...you didn't. After Marcia was born, you died from blood loss. You left us. Dad was devastated when you died. I was devastated. Not only that, you left your daughter behind too. Now she sees that damn purple lizard as her mother instead of you. Oh, mom. Why did you have to go? _Salem thought bitterly as he silently made his way to his own room. There he collapsed on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

"I don't want to think of _him _as a mother. Let alone a mother figure." Salem growled in his pillow, "But I promised dad that I would give him a chance. And after everything he's done for Marcia and I, it's the least I could do for him. I hope you can understand, mom..."

...

"And then they all lived happily, ever, after." Randall finished before closing the book. He looked over and saw Marcia sleeping silently now. He petted her fronds gently before getting up to put the book away and leave. The small red lizard hardly stirred. After closing the door behind him, Randall was going to head back to the room he shared with Johnny when he was approached by Salem.

"Oh, Salem." he said. He was a bit nervous around the lizard.

Salem's crimson eyes, which seemed to glow slightly in the dark, looked dead straight at him in the eyes. However, he wasn't aggressive. "I just want to say... I hope we can become friends." he said in a friendly manner. Salem really was trying to be friendly. But it was a tad bit difficult.

Randall smiled a small smile. "I hope sure too." he said.

Salem nodded and scratched the back of his head slightly. "Well...er... Goodnight." he said quickly before sprinting back to his room and closing the door behind him. Randall blinked before sighing softly. Hopefully they would be able to communicate better in the future.

**X.X**

**Yeah...a little short and kinda depressing. (Getting writer's block! x_x) **

**Should I add some hinted Salem/Gale?**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D Extra Kudos if you gave ideas ;)**

**First of all, I just wanna say...YOU'RE AWESOME! You guys are extremely helpful and supportive and I can't be thankful enough :') You people know who you are. So thanks again ^-^ **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: OOC Johnny and hinted MURDER. **

**X.X**

Hmm." Johnny rubbed his chin a bit.

"Please?" Randall asked with a begging smile along with Marcia, "It's only for ice cream."

Johnny was stuck. It had been two weeks since his 'funeral'. And the news of his 'death' has died down. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if he let Randall take Marcia out for some ice cream. It's been a while since she's had any. "Alright." he said. Marcia grinned happily before wrapping her arms around her father. Salem, who was present in the living room watching a show, rolled his eyes slightly.

"Perhaps Salem could come with. It's been a while since he left the house." Johnny added, making sure Salem could hear. He smiled slightly when he heard him switch the TV off and get up. After a see ya later, Johnny watched them leave before slipping back into the house. Even though some people still think he's dead, he didn't want to risk anything. Randall's family had been so distraught over his 'death', that they've neglected to mention his children. So he wasn't worried about them as much. But he was concerned that someone could recognize Randall.

But with it being a weekday, and most of the citizens at work in the city while the kids were at school, this town would be partially empty. With that in made, Johnny took out a book from the shelf and settled on the couch to read.

...

The town was empty, like normal. Randall's been in town before. But only a few times. He found it odd that Johnny wouldn't come out with them. But Salem just told him that he wasn't the type to go out and about in town. When they arrived at the mini-mart, they saw a new face over the counter. She looked like a teen who had recently moved out of their parents home. It's possible that she could've graduated school as well.

She looked up and gave all of them a welcoming smile. "Hello." she said politely.

"Hi." Randall said back, smiling.

"Hey." was the only thing Salem before Marcia grabbed his wrist and brought him over to the other side of the store.

"Don't take too long." Randall reminded.

"Are they your kids?" the clerk asked.

"Nah. They belong to a friend of mine. I'm just taking them out for ice cream. Well the youngest, that is." Randall replied.

"Oh." the clerk chuckled before a different expression appeared on her face. "You look familiar." she said, tapping her chin.

"Excuse me?" Randall asked.

"I said, you look familiar." the clerk repeated, "But I can't place you."

"Well I'm afraid you must be mistaken, because I don't know you. At all."

Marcia looked over her shoulder and saw the conversation. Her eyes filled with panic and she tugged on her brother's wrist. "What?" Salem asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Marcia pointed over to Randall and the Clerk rather frantically. Salem looked over and a warning bell started to ring in his head.

"Maybe you've mistaken me for someone else." Randall added.

Salem and Marcia immediately walked over there. "Okay, we're done!" Salem breathed. Randall and the clerk were a bit disturbed at how quick they got here. Marcia placed her ice cream on the counter and the clerk swiped it.

"That would be $1.25, please." she said.

Marcia placed a dollar twenty-five on the counter rather quickly. She quickly snatched the ice cream from the counter and they quickly left before she could even hand them the recite. But she could've sworn she saw the purple lizard somewhere. Was it on the news two weeks earlier?

...

Marcia happily licked and sucked on her ice cream as the three reptiles walked home. They still had time so they decided to take the long way home. As they walked down the empty sidewalk, Salem was busy pondering on the clerk. That was a MAJOR close call. Luckily he managed to get her name. Bree. He would have to remember that when they get home. They were soon walking by the local elementary school. Randall noticed kids Marcia's age playing at the playground behind the fence. It got him thinking.

"Do you kids ever go to school?" he asked.

"Nah." Salem replied, "We're homeschooled" which was the truth. He remembered times when his father had actually broke into the school and high school on separate nights just to get some educational books and important papers. How do you think he got into M.U.?

Marcia was soon finished with her popsicle and tossed it in a garbage can before they returned home. Johnny looked up from his book and was relieved to see them return. "How did it go?" he asked after placing a bookmark on the page he stopped at and closing the book.

"Alright." Randall as he cleaned Marcia's face a bit with a wet towel. She got a little ice cream on her.

"I see." Johnny chuckled. Salem suddenly walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"We need to talk."

It sounded urgent so the two silently made their way to his room while Randall continued to clean Marcia up. After closing the door behind them, Salem turned to his father and sighed.

"We had a close call." he said immediately.

"What?" Johnny said, keeping his voice low so Randall wouldn't hear him.

"Some clerk was talking to him. She might've seen him on the news." Salem said.

This raised a red flag for Johnny. "Did Randall ask you guys anything on your way home?" he asked.

Salem shook his head. "No. Only if we went to school. But I don't think that really mattered. And I don't think the clerk was so sure if she did recognize him." Salem added.

Johnny's eye twitched slightly and a soft growl escaped him.

"What should we do?" Salem then asked.

A sinister smirk appeared on Johnny's lips before he spoke. "Just let daddy take care of the problem." he said smoothly, "Now, tell me what you know about this clerk..."

...

Bree locked up the store tightly, and I mean tightly, before making her way to her car. Which was across the street. Crossing the road to her car, she was oblivious as to what was to come. Chatting with Randall had sealed her fate. And now, unknowingly, her life was about to be cut short. She took out her keys, but accidentally dropped them.

"Damn it." she crushed before crouching down to pick them up. Behind her, a much larger figure was silently crawling out on all fours from behind another car. She sighed after picking them up. But she never inserted the key into the slot. A pair of large arms suddenly wrapped around her body, catching her by surprise. She attempted to scream but her mouth was covered. She dug her sharp nails into the large arm that held her body. She heard her attacker grunt, but his grip didn't loosen.

Soon, she was starting to fade in and out of consciousness due to the lack of oxygen in her system. Unfortunately, the dimly lit parking and a couple of the small shops that were present would be the last thing she would see. As soon as she fainted, her attacker carelessly dropped her on the pavement. He brought out a some ropes, cloth, and a knife.

Things were about to get bloody.

...

Randall laughed along with Marcia as another funny scene played on the screen. Salem was waiting eagerly in the garage for his father to come home. When he heard the garage door open he saw his father, covered in blood, step in.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's done." Johnny replied. It had been messy, but he was able to 'properly' dispose of Bree. Now they wouldn't have to worry about her any time soon.

**X.X**

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah. I didn't describe what Johnny did. You can come up with your own idea as to what Johnny did to Bree. In case you're wondering, Bree saw Randall on the news. That's why she had a feeling that she's seen him before. Unfortunately, our dear friend's life had been cut short.**

**Extra kudos to Whiteling for the idea ;)**

**In the next chapter, eheh, Johnny and Randall MIGHT get a little intimate. Nothing MA, though. Sad :'(**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D Extra Kudos if you gave ideas ;)**

**Extra Kudos to Energy Witch for the upcoming scene ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Intense romantic moment and possible Spoiler for M.U.**

**X.X**

Are you sure your father wouldn't mind?" Randall asked unsuringly as he brought out a small mixing bowl. Marcia brought out her note pad and pencil and wrote down a reply.

'Dad doesn't mind. As long as we don't make a mess.'

For a twelve year old, Randall was actually impressed at how neat her writing was. It was so clear and easy read. "Is you say so." he chuckled as he brought a box of cake mix out of the cupboard. After pouring the cake mix into the bowl and mixing it with some water, Randall watched Marcia as she proceeded to stir the mix. However, she couldn't do it straight and was actually causing a bit of a mess.

"You're making a mess, Marcia!" Randall laughed.

Marcia felt her face and realised her cheeks were covered in the cake mix and frowned. She noticed Randall laughing and smirked. Wiping some of the mix off, she smeared it on Randall's cheeks. Randall stopped laughing. He looked down at Marcia, who was giggling, and wiped some of the mix off his cheek and smeared it back on her. Both of them started laughing. However, something suddenly struck Randall in his mind, and he stopped.

A brief flash of what he assumed to be his younger self holding a tray of cupcake spelling, 'Be my pal'. He appeared to be offering some girls his cupcakes when he was suddenly by what appeared to be a green monster riding a pig. His face was splattered with the cupcakes; which now spelled 'Lame'. As quickly as it came, the vision disappeared. Marcia, who was still laughing, didn't seem to notice his.

_What the hell was that about? _Randall thought.

...

That night, Randall couldn't get much sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes those images from his brief episode kept on appearing again and again. He wondered if that episode...was a memory from his past! It would all make sense if it was. But where was he when that scene occurred? He appeared to be at some kind of party. A college party? It would explain why there were so many different monsters there. But he couldn't be sure. His head just hurt whenever he thought about it!

"Is something troubling you?" he heard a whisper coming from behind.

Randall, having been in Johnny's arms the entire night, looked up to see him wide awake and looking down at him in concern. There was no point in lieing to him. And besides, he might be able to tell him a bit more of what he was like in college.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Alright." Johnny replied.

"What was I like in college?"

"Well...you were meek and timid. Aka, you were shy, kind, jumpy, and a bit nerdy too." Johnny then looked back down at Randall with a look in his eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, earlier today, I think I got a flashback of my college life." Randall then told him the brief moment he saw the memory after the cake mix incident. Johnny confirmed that it really did happen to him because he told him about it when they were together.

"What were the other kids like to me?" Randall then asked, since they're awake an all.

"Mean." Johnny replied.

Randall's fronds lowered sadly and his eye trailed down. Johnny sighed softly and nuzzled the back of his head lightly.

"Don't let it get to you. That's all in the past." he murmured.

Randall's eyes looked back up at Johnny before smiling a small smile. Another question suddenly came into Randall's mind, except this one caused him to blush slightly. "Um...Johnny?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Mm?"

Randall blushed a bit before sitting up. Johnny sat up as well and placed his hand on the lizards shoulder. The room was pitch black, but Randall was able to see Johnny thanks to the little moonlight that shined through the window.

"I was wondering...if we could..."

"We could what?" Johnny asked.

"Um...kiss?"

Johnny blinked. "Kiss?" he repeated.

"Yeah, kiss. 'Cause, you know, we're lovers after all." Randall blushed even more after saying that.

Johnny allowed a soft purr to escape him. Ever since he woke up, they've hadn't made any attempt to get intimate with one another. Let alone even kiss. Maybe a peck on the cheek but that's it. "Um...are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to do it or anything..." Randall said quickly.

"No, no! That's not what I meant." Johnny chuckled before giving him an assuring smile. "What I _mean _is, are you sure you want to kiss? Are you comfortable?"

Randall thought for a second before nodding. "I think I can handle it." he replied.

Johnny smiled a small smile. Cupping his cheek gently, the older monster slowly leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his lips. Randall, blinked. But didn't pull away. Johnny then deepened the kiss, caressing his smooth cheek with his thumb. Randall kissed back, wrapping his arm around his neck. Johnny licked his bottom lip gently, and Randall opened. The kiss soon became heated after he was gently pushed back down onto the bed. He felt Johnny's body suddenly hovering above him, and he wrapped his other arm around his neck and his second set on his back.

The kiss itself was starting to become even more intense. Randall shivered when he felt the other monsters tongue stroke his before exploring the wet cavern. Johnny then pulled away, kissing down his neck and sucking it gently. Randall gasped softly when he felt his sharp fangs graze over his scaley skin. Randall caressed his head slowly as he kissed down his chest slowly. Softly...

"Johnny..." the lizard whispered as he ran his fingers through his silky soft fur. Grazing his fingers lightly against his curved horns.

Johnny, as much as he was enjoying himself, didn't go too far. After reaching his abdomen, he immediately looked back up at Randall. The lizard opened his eyes and looked at the other monster with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Randall asked as he gently stroked his leg with his.

Johnny smiled softly. "I just don't think your ready for the next level. For now, at least." he admitted. He didn't want to take things too far just yet. He didn't think that the lizard would be able to handle it all. Especially with his head still recovering.

Randall frowned. Feeling disappointed. But he did enjoy the moment while it lasted. "Alright." he sighed. Johnny dipped his head down and buried his face in his neck. Nipping him lightly.

"We'll get to it sooner or later." he whispered. Randall smiled up at him. The two then wrapped their arms around eachaother and fell back asleep.

**X.X**

**See? Didn't I say that Johnny was being careful now? Again, thanks to Energy Witch for the memory idea ;)**

**Now if you'll excuse me *Pulls out a portal gun* I'm gonna play with this thing I found earlier. Although I'm beginning to regret watching that damn 3 HOUR LONG walkthrough of Portal 2... Any who *shoots at a wall* see ya! *Jumps through portal***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kudos to the people to the people who reviewed last chapter :D Extra if you gave ideas ;)**

***Jumps out of a portal* Hi everyone. Sorry about the late update. My family decided to take us back to school clothing shopping and then, last minute, take us to the fair. So...we were busy. And I was like, "COME ON!" but I had a good time. But because of that, I couldn't write this chapter! **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**X.X**

Salem heard a knock on his door. He looked up from his book and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Randall poked his head in. He held a hesitant look in his eyes as he looked at him. "Um, may I come in?" he asked gently. Instead of a verbal reply, Salem closed his book and sat on the edge of his bed. Taking this as a 'yes', he entered the room and sat beside him.

"Let me guess, dad told you to come here." Salem said.

"Yeah." Randall replied.

"If course..." Salem murmured to himself.

Randall sighed softly. "He just wants us to bond and get to know eachaother a little more." Randall said softly, "I really want to get to know you better, Salem."

The other lizard said nothing. Instead he was pure silent. It felt a little awkward for Randall. He didn't know what to really say to him. Finally, taking a deep breath, he finally thought of something to say. "It...must be hard for you." he blurted out.

"What?" Salem asked, confused.

"It must be hard for you." Randall repeated, "It must be hard for you to accept me as a mother figure. Your father told me how rough his life had been as a child. And your mother's. I felt sorry, and I support him. As for your mother, I may not understand what kind of pain he must've gone through as child, but consider this: You're lucky to have parents who love you. Your mother had no one. He probably would've done anything just to have a person be his mother. I'm willing, Salem. I'm willing to accept you as a son. And even if you do hate me, I will always see you as a son. And..."

A tear quickly streaked down his cheek, "I can't even remember my own parents..."

There was a muffled sob. Randall looked over to Salem and saw that he had buried his face in his hands and appeared to be weeping quietly. He debated on whether or not if he should reach out and try to comfort him. He's likely to push him away if he dose.

"You're right." Salem whimpered, "You're right. Mommy told me how much he wished he had a mother. He would've done just about anything to have someone be his mother."

Randall felt close to tears. He hesitantly raised his hand and placed it on Salem's shoulder. However, the younger lizard lunged at him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Randall hugged back gently, allowing the younger lizard cry softly.

"I'm sorry..." Salem whispered hoarsely.

"It's fine, Salem." Randall replied gently.

Salem bit his lip slightly. He must admit, Gale and Sage were lucky to have someone like Randall as a father. He hated to admit it, but now _he _was beginning to get a little attached to the purple lizard. From what he's seen when he watched him play with Marcia, Randall isn't as bad as he originally thought. But don't think he's going all soft on him...

...

"Marrrrrrciiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa?" Randall asked slowly as he looked behind another tree, "Where arrrrrrrrrrrre youuuuuuuuuuuu?"

Marcia covered her mouth and giggled softly as she peeked from her hiding spot. Which was a different tree a couple feet from Randall. Randall, who had a small grin on his face, looked around another tree. Once he saw that she wasn't hiding behind there, he went over to the next tree. As he got closer and closer to her hiding spot, Marcia suddenly developed an idea...

Once Randall reached the tree she was hiding behind, he checked. But when he saw that she wasn't there, Marcia suddenly took him by surprise. She made herself visible and scared him. Randall, shocked by the surprise, suddenly turned invisible. This surprised Marcia a bit.

"Whoops." Randall said before he made himself visible again. But then, in a split second, another lost memory flashed in his mind. From his mind's eye, he saw his younger self standing in front of that green monster who ran him over with the pig. Just then, he suddenly turned invisible. As quick as it came, the vision ended. Randall started to think.

Who was that green monster? He's appeared in both flashbacks. Yet, he doesn't have a clue as to who this could be. He had a feeling in his gut that he actually _knows _the smaller monster. If so, what's his name? Would Johnny know? Probably. He felt a gentle tug on his arm and looked down to see Marcia looking up at him with big confused eyes.

"Oh. Sorry, little one." he said, stroking her fronds gently.

Marcia smiled happily at him. She then took his hand and led him back to the house. As they hiked back, Randall thought more on the flashback he had earlier. Who was that monster? Why dose he have the feeling that he knows him? So many questions, yet so little answers. He really wanted to know! Perhaps he could ask Johnny later. Maybe he would know. But more importantly, why did he turn invisible so quickly when Marcia scared him? Dose he always react like that? Or is it a habit.

Yeah, he'll ask Johnny later.

**X.X**

**:/**

**Um... My brain is... Psychologically exhausted by the day's events. So... I'll be sure to put down better chapters tomorrow. I might put down two just to make it up to you guys. And extra kudos to Whiteling and Energy Witch for the ideas ;) **

**Now if you'll excuse me *fires portal gun* I need to rest my brain. So see ya! *jumps through portal* *Poked head through the portal* A little heads up, there's gonna be some 'action' in the next chapter. *disappears through the portal***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kudos to the people who reviewed and/or gave ideas last chapter :D**

***Jumps out of a portal* Hello! I just wanna give out a quick little message if it's alright with you :) Two actually. Um...the first one is about Salem. Some of you are probably thinking he's going to help the gang out by giving hints. Well...he's not. He's not evil either. Neutral, you could say? But he will standby his father no matter what. But he IS going to help the gang in a different way. **

**And for the 'action' in this chapter. It might be a little descriptive. But nothing too descriptive. I mean, that's just nasty!**

**Wheatley: I'll say.**

**Shut up Wheatley. Any who, that's all I have to say for now! So seeeeee yaaaaaa! *Fires portal gun and jumps through***

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast WEENIES! ;D**

**X.X**

And I just...disappeared all of a sudden." Randall finished rather quietly.

Johnny smiled a small smile before he crawled over to Randall's side before nuzzling his neck lightly. "Relax," he said in a soothing manner, "It's normal for you to do that. So no need to worry. You'll control it eventually."

Randall smiled a bit before it disappeared. "But...what about that little green monster I saw in my flashbacks? I don't know him, but I have a gut feeling that I do. Like... I don't know." Randall sighed.

Worry shot through Johnny like a bolt of lighting. But he managed to hide it when caressed the lizard's cheek lightly. "Do you really wanna know?" he asked gently.

"Yes." Randall replied softly, looking over at him.

Johnny sighed. "His name is Mike," he said, "he was your roommate at M.U. And your...friend. But what you didn't know, is that Mike was actually using you."

Randall's eyes widened a bit and his fronds rose up slightly in alarm. "W-what?" he asked.

Johnny sighed sadly and placed his hand on his shoulder. "At first, he acted like your friend. But in the end, he _abandoned _you for another scaring major called Sullivan. And the reason why he left you for him, is because Sullivan was better then you. You see, you two participated in something called the Scare Games. But in separate groups. You were in my group. You two had to participate in a little race. And...he got second while you got third." Johnny was careful not to bring up the fact that he was in a fraternity. Fearing it could trigger another memory.

Randall blinked. "That's not a good reason for hating him..." he muttered to himself.

Johnny then bit his lip. He didn't want to say this, but what choice did he have? "Er, there's something else, too." he said.

"What is it?"

Johnny said. "Well...you were terrible at the Scare Games. Sullivan made you lose on purpose. And humiliated you in front of the _entire _stadium. So basically, he made you look like a fool and a weakling."

Randall's eyes widened and a his fronds lowered sadly. A small whimper escaped him before his hands suddenly clenched into fists angrily. However, he didn't say or do anything. He didn't know what to say or do. A mix of emotions was clear in his eyes. Horror. Sorrow. Anger. Confusion. Finally, he just sighed and lowered his head sadly. Johnny felt a bit guilty about having to do this to his lover. But he couldn't risk losing him again. But luckily for him, he _knew _just the right thing to help him feel better.

Without a word, he silently leaned forward and pressed his lips against his shoulder in a gentle kiss. When Randall didn't move, he kissed again. He kissed all the way until he reached his neck, where he nuzzled before kissing. Randall felt his entire body heat up from the warm kisses. Johnny noticed this and gently tilted the lizards head to face him. He then pressed his lips against his in a soft, loving, kiss. Randall eagerly kissed back, actually crawling onto his lap and straddling himself. This actually aroused Johnny a little. Once he felt his lips part, Johnny dove his tongue right in and the two monsters engaged in a hot kiss. Randall tugged on his shirt gently, urging him to remove it. Johnny quickly broke the kiss and removed his shirt before returning to their kiss.

The kiss didn't break as Johnny gently guided Randall down onto his back on the bed while he hovered above him. An idea suddenly hit Randall and a devious glint briefly appeared in his eyes. Using his second pair of hands, he reached out and grabbed his member, surprising Johnny and causing him to gasp sharply. Smirking, the lizard proceeded to stroke the organ as it became fully erect and hard. Johnny knew what he wanted. But first things first, he needed to know if he was truly ready for it before they could proceed to the next level.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered.

Randall bobbed his head, eager to get started.

A lustful glint appeared in Johnny's eyes once he felt Randall's hands release him. After spreading the lizards legs, Johnny gently eased himself inside his now tight cloaca. It had remained untouched for so long... The thought made Johnny shudder slightly. Randall, who was panting softly, gripped Johnny's shoulders.

"Johnny..." he said softly.

Johnny started at a slow pace, watching the lizards face with each thrust. Randall closed his eyes tightly with each thrust. But the pain was slowly drifting away, and replaced with a sense of pleasure. Soon all his worries simply melted away. A soft moan escaped him. Johnny heard this and picked up speed a bit. Randall moaned with each thrust. Johnny growled softly, nuzzling his neck before biting it lightly. Randall gasped softly at the sharp pain, but Johnny pulled his fangs before it could get worse.

"J-Johnny." Randall whimpered, feeling an uncomfortable build up inside him.

Johnny said nothing and continued to thrust at a steady pace. He was starting to feel close himself. Randall, panting, let out a cry when he finally released. The orgasm had taken a lot out of the lizard, and he layed on the bed. Exhausted. Johnny continued his thrusting until he released inside him, groaning at the pleasure that shot in him. He looked down at Randall, who was panting.

"Are you...alright?" he asked, panting.

"Yeah." Randall replied, feeling the blissful aftershock of the moment.

Johnny smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "Did you enjoy it?" he whispered in his ear.

"Oh, yeah."

Johnny smiled and layed down beside him. Taking the lizard into his arms and held him closely. Randall snuggled in his embrace, nuzzling him lovingly before darkness consumed him. Johnny caressed the lizard gently. Kissing his forehead before closing his eyes as well.

**X.X**

**Another short chapter? Da fudge is wrong with me? :/ Extra Kudos to Energy Witch, btw ;)**

**Oh, well. Lucky for all of you, though, I have a surprise for you all in the next chapter! :D *Fires portal gun* See ya in the next chapter! *Jumps through portal***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Little depressing part. Johnny/Randall moment ;D but nothing MA.**

**X.X**

Oh, no." Johnny sighed after placing the back of his hand on Salem's forehead.

"What's wrong?" Randall asked when he poked his head through the doorway along with Marcia. Salem gave his father a look that clearly said, 'Don't you DARE say it'. Smirking slightly, Johnny looked up at them.

"Salem's sick." he said, "He has a fever and a bad cough."

Salem crossed his arms and frowned. "I am no- *HACK*!" Salem quickly covered his mouth with his wrist and coughed. "*HACK*! *WHEEZE*! Ahem- sick. I am not sick." he said hoarsely.

"Uh, yes you are." Randall said when he walked in. Marcia, however, wisely stayed out. It wasn't wise to be in the same room with someone who has a bad case of the cold. Johnny shook his head and gently pushed him back down.

"You're staying in bed today." he said firmly.

Salem opened his mouth to protest, but the only thing that came out was another cough. "Damn it!" he murmured to himself before coughing again.

"See?" Johnny smirked when his son shot him a glare. He hated being sick. He really did. Whenever he was sick, it meant that he would have to be stuck in bed for a couple days taking medicine and such. He hated it! Then again, no one likes being sick. Johnny then turned to Randall and asked, "Do we have anymore cough drops?"

"I don't think so." Randall replied, shaking his head, "But I can go out and buy some, if you want."

"That would be nice." Johnny replied, "Why don't you take Marcia with you?"

Marcia grinned excitedly and she immediately ran in without the thought of getting sick herself and tugged on Randall's wrist gently. Randall smiled. "Alright, alright." he chuckled as he was led out of the room.

...

"Why are we here again?" Alexander asked his father as they pulled up in a parking space.

"I told you, Alexander, we're only here to pick up a package for your mother." Javier sighed as he parked the car.

Alexander rolled his eyes. Clearly disappointed that his father had to drag him all the way out into the middle of nowhere just to pick up a package. "But all the way out _here_?" he whined, "Why couldn't they send the package to our town?"

"Because this is as far as the delivery man will go." Javier replied, "And you know how your mother is."

"Yes." Alexander groaned. But did his father had to take _him _along for the ride? His sister would love to come with him on a half hour drive through the forest only to end up at a town in the middle of nowhere. But his father said it would be a great chance for them to spend some quality time together. Hey, at least he let him bring his phone along. Which was running out of battery so he has to turn it off.

"Let's go." Javier told his son after removing his seatbelt.

Alexander said nothing as he got out of the car and slammed the door closed. Javier sighed before getting out as well. A chilly mountain breeze brushed against Alexander's antennas lightly. He didn't think it would be cold here. It was damn hot back home. The wind brushed through the tall trees, making a noise that resembled ocean waves crashing against some rocks. He then followed his father inside a post office. While his father went up to front desk, Alexander walked over to the window and allowed his eyes to wander around.

There was a mini-mart sitting diagonally across the street. A bank. And a book store. Bored, he turned his attention to the bulletin board on the wall. A couple of notices, fliers, and posters were pinned on it. Some advertising for a house that was up for sale. Some were reminders for upcoming events. There was even a missing person's poster. Apparently a young monstress hadn't come home from work last month... But not seeing any real interest in the matter, he turned his attention back to the large window.

However, something did catch his attention. Walking across the street was a purple lizard, who strangely reminded him of Sage's father... Skipping beside him happily was a red, younger lizard. That didn't mean it could be _him_. He's dead. He died in that fire two months back. However, he watched the two enter the mini-mart. He brought his phone just to check something quickly. A few minutes later, the two lizards walked out of the mini-mart with a bag. Without thinking, he snapped a photo of them.

_What the hell did I just do?! _he thought. He looked at his phone and went to his gallery to get a better look at the picture. It was slightly blurry, not his best, but he was able to see the purple lizard in better detail.

"Alexander?" Javier asked while holding the package they came for under his arm.

"Yeah, dad?" Alexander replied, quickly saving the picture before shutting his phone off.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh...soaking up the environment?" Alexander replied.

Javier blinked. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring his son along. "Right..." he said, "Let's head home."

...

"I just don't know how to explain it." Sage sighed, running his finger through his hair in thought, "I just have that _feeling _that dad might be alive. You know?"

Mrs. Boggs, his grandmother, placed her hand above his and squeezed it gently. "I have the same feeling, Sage." she said, "You can say it's a mother's instinct."

A hint of a smile appeared on Sage's lips. "Thanks grandma, but I don't know what to think. I want to tell my mom but I don't want to make things worse for her. She's gone through enough. When I told Gale, she just laughed and told me that I must be going crazy. But I could tell she was really hurt about it, too."

Mrs. Boggs bobbed her head slowly in an understanding manner. "I understand, I want to tell your grandfather about what I've been feeling, but the poor man has gone through enough."

Sage nodded. These two months had been rough on everyone. Especially him and his family. Sulley blamed himself for not helping Randall in time. But he and his family assured him that there was nothing he could've done. Even if he did find him, they both would've perished in the flames. It cheered him up. Only a little...

"Well, I better get going. The guys are going to wonder where the heck I am." Sage said as he got up from his seat.

"Ah! Yes. You're living on your own now, right?" his grandmother said.

"With Dennis, yeah." Sage replied, "Alexander's moving in next month."

"Oh." his grandmother chuckled, "Living on your own. Straight out of college, too! Your father would've been so proud..." she added quietly. Sage walked up to his grandmother and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." he said, "If dad is dead, I know he would've been proud."

Mrs. Boggs smiled at her grandson. His eyes... They remind her so much of her son every day. It's as if a little bit of her Randy lives inside him and his sister. It comforts her to think that. That, if Randall is dead, he isn't forgotten. He lives inside his children, and will never be forgotten. "Thanks again for visiting, Sage." she said.

"No prob." Sage replied before giving his grandmother a gentle hug, "Tell grandpa I said hi."

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Boggs replied. The elderly lizard watched her grandson get in his car. With one final wave, he drove off.

In the car, Sage allowed his tears to fall. He missed his father so much. That feeling inside him could be a nasty trick to get him to think that his father was alive. But his grandmother had told him she had the same feeling. Could his father really be alive? Sage shook his head and turned the radio on. From there he listened to some gentle country music. Yet, he hated country music.

...

"That boy." Johnny sighed as he removed his shirt. Randall, who was already lying in bed, listened. "Always a tough one when he's sick."

Randall smirked, "Boys will be boys."

"I'll say." Johnny scoffed as he crawled into bed and settled down beside the purple lizard, "But he'll be fine."

Randall nuzzled the scar on Johnny's neck, kissing it softly and lovingly. Johnny let out a soft growl as he caressed Randall's fronds. "Someone's excited." he purred lustfully. Instead of a verbal reply, Randall pressed his lips against his in a heated kiss. Sliding his tongue in and exploring the wet cavern before pulling away gently.

"You said I would get a chance tonight." Randall whispered, looking at him dead straight in the eyes. A sly grin appeared on Johnny's lips and he caressed the lizard's smooth abdomen slowly.

**X.X**

***Jumps out of a portal* Ah ha! Thank you Energy Witch and Whiteling! For a second there, I suffered some writer's block o_o'. **

**Whoo! Glad that this came out alright. Oh yeah, surprise! We get to see Sage again! Yeah. And Randall's mom. Yep... BUT, this fic isn't even close to being over. Nope. Alexander isn't going to be like 'OMG! I JUST SAW RANDALL BOGGS!' and show the picture to anyone yet. And I have another surprise later on. Tehehehehe...**

***Shoots portal gun* Seeeee yaaaaaaa! *Jumps through portal***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

***Jumps out of portal* I just wanna make an announcement. Some of you are wondering when Randall will remember Mary. Well...PATIENCE! We'll get to that EVENTUALLY. That is all :D *Fires portal gun and jumps through portal***

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**X.X**

Johnny couldn't help but make a mental note that Randall was unusually quiet and lacking fatigue today. He was sitting on the couch while Marcia was curled up on his lap like a house cat. Randall appeared to be in deep thought of something. Without a word, he walked over and took a seat beside him.

"Is something...bothering you?" he asked, ignoring the cough coming from Salem's room. Yeah, he's still sick.

Randall shrugged. He looked a tad bit depressed as well. "I don't know. It's just...I've been having this dream lately. It's the same one I've been having for three days, now."

Johnny rubbed his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Randall nodded. "Whenever I closed my eyes to go to sleep, I keep seeing this one human." his green eyes suddenly changed from looking depressed to almost dreamlike. He looked as though he was starting to go into a trance like state. "I can even remember what she looks like. Her skin was a nice ivory color. Her hair looked long and straight. It think it was a very dark brown color, too. She was _beautiful_, Johnny, just beautiful. Her eyes were a dark brown. A lovely dark brown. And..." a small smile appeared on his lips, "She had the sweetest smile on her face. I think I _knew _her, Johnny. She's human and all, but I think I knew her."

Marcia's eyes looked up at her father worriedly. Johnny felt a small sense of panic in him grow in him. But he easily managed to hide it. "Did you...get her name?" he asked calmly.

The smile on Randall's lips dimmed sadly. "No. I don't..." he said. Johnny would've sighed in relief if Randall wasn't in front of him. But that sense of panic was still there. But lucky for him, Randall changed the subject. "There's something else, too." he added, "Is it normal to feel sick in the morning?"

Johnny arched his brow slightly. "Sick in the morning?" he repeated.

"Yeah. I always feel sick." Randall replied, "And I think I've been having mood swings, too..." the purple lizard felt a sudden headache coming and he started rubbing his head. Marcia, as if sensing his headache, jumped off his lap and settled down in her father's lap.

"Do you need to lie down for a while?" Johnny asked slowly.

Randall bobbed his head silently. All the while his second pair of hands rubbing his abdomen slowly. Something immediately clicked in Johnny's mind and he gently told Marcia to go to her room. Once he heard her door close, he gently picked the purple lizard up bridal style and carried him to their room. Randall sighed rather in relaxation and relief once he touched the cool sheets.

"When did you start feeling like this?" Johnny asked while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The morning after...you know." Randall blushed a bit when he said it.

Johnny smiled before he gently placed his hand on his abdomen and rubbed it in a soothing manner. He stopped, however, when he felt a small bump in the center. He ran his hand over the area again just to double check. And sure enough, he felt that small bump. It wasn't noticeable, but he felt it. He recognized what it was right away. The morning sickness. The mood swings. These symptoms could only lead to one thing. Two if your a girl. But mostly one in Randall's case. But he couldn't confirm it right away. He'll just have to keep a closer eye on Randall just to be safe.

Speaking of Randall, when he looked over to the lizard once more, he saw that he had fallen alseep. Smiling, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead and slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then entered Marcia's room and Salem's room, telling them that it's important that they talk. The trio entered the living room and sat down.

"What is it dad?" Salem asked before coughing.

Johnny bit his lips nervously before he replied. "We might, MIGHT, be having another kid in the house." he said. Marcia's eyes widened while Salem's jaw dropped.

"You mean...like a new brother or sister?" Salem asked, sounding dumbfounded.

"Yes."

An excited smile spread itself on Marcia's lips. She didn't mind having another sibling. It meant she would have someone else to play with. Another child.

"But I can't confirm anything, though." Johnny added, "I THINK we might have a new member in the family."

"But what happens if we do?" Salem asked.

"Then we'll treat like how we treat eachaother. They're family, after all."

"But dad," Salem leaned in a bit and hissed, "this new member of the family is also the offspring of Randall. He or she won't be related to us at all!"

"Not entirely." Johnny corrected, "He or she will be considered your half sibling since they came from the same father."

Salem frowned. The last thing he wanted in his life was a mini Randall running around the house. Marcia didn't seem to care if their mother was Randall. Then again, she didn't care much about anything. She had that 'It's not my problem' attitude in her. If it's within her family, she cares. But when it's someone else, she doesn't give a damn. A little harsh for a soon-to-be thirteen year old. She's reaching that age, soon. Which is going to be a nightmare for all of them guys. Unless the new sibling is a girl as well.

"But until I can confirm if he's really pregnant, we keep quiet about it. Got it?"

His children nodded and an approved smile appeared on Johnny's lips. "Good." he said. After that, the trio returned to what they were doing earlier. Johnny returned to his room just as Randall started to wake up from his nap.

"Johnny?" he yawned. He didn't dream about the woman, but his headache was gone. Johnny crawled into bed and layed beside him. Wrapping his arm around his waist almost protectively. Randall then looked a bit panicked when he rubbed his abdomen. "J-Johnny," he said shakely, "I think there's something wrong with me."

To his surprise however, instead of looking worried, Johnny merely smiled and asked, "Is it because of that bump?"

Randall didn't even bother to ask how he knew that. But he nodded. Johnny chuckled and rubbed small, slow, circles on his abdomen gently. "Relax, it's nothing too serious or life threatening." he said soothingly.

Randall sighed in relief. "But what is it then?" he asked.

Johnny's eyes softened and a small smile replaced the one he had earlier. "It's possible that...you might be pregnant." he replied.

Randall's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?" he stammered, "B-but how? I'm a guy! Guys can't get pregnant!"

Johnny caressed his cheek soothingly and hushed him gently. "You knew this when you had your memories. From what you told me, lizards and insects tend to have very interesting ways when it comes to producing offspring. Remember when I told you about my lover? He was as confused as you are now when we first found out."

Randall's cheeks blushed slightly as he looked down at his abdomen and gently caressed the bump. "Dose this mean?"

"I don't know..." Johnny replied softly, "It could be possible, though. With your symptoms and all."

A soft smile appeared on Randall's lips at the thought of it. A child. _Their _child. It was exciting to think, really. He wondered how Salem and Marcia would react when they found out that he might be pregnant.

"What about the kids?" he whispered, "What do we tell them if I really am pregnant?"

Johnny kissed his forehead softly and caressed his sensitive fronds. "We'll figure something out." he whispered in his ear before nuzzling his neck lightly.

Randall smiled and snuggled into Johnny's arms. Closing his eyes as he thought about the many possible future their child might have. What kind of monster would they grow up to be like? Will they be a boy? Or a girl. Who will they resemble more? What kind of personality would they have? Oh! So many possibilities. The mere thought of it made Randall excited. So excited that he actually forgot about his dream. And how entranced he was by the mysterious woman

Johnny was a bit excited at the thought of having another son or daughter. Even though this one would come from Randall, and not Marcus. The mere thought of the crimson lizard made Johnny's heart sink. He missed him. Every time he looks at their daughter, he sees him in her. She would always remind him of his first and only best friend. That new kid he met in class so long ago...

**X.X**

**ouo **

**Yeeeeeeeeep. Randy's pregnant. (Kudos to Energy Witch ;D) And yes, that woman he dreamt of is, indeed, Mary. Happy now, people? Any who, what do you think the baby should be? Boy or girl? I already picked a gender but I wanna hear what you guys think the baby should be. :3 **

***Fires portal gun* Well see ya! :D *Jumps through portal***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**Shen's General- Nah, it's cool. I can understand that some people find Mpreg awkward or wrong. When I first saw a fic with Mpreg I was like 'WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!' XD**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Johnny/Randall moment ;D**

**X.X**

Randall didn't feel as depressed as he was the week before. Knowing that he was pregnant had actually eased his worries. Although some of the annoying symptoms continued. But either way, life continued normally for all of them. It was a nice summer's day when Randall and Marcia were outside playing while Salem and Johnny were inside reading. There was nothing good on TV.

Randall and Marcia were playing a nice game of tag. With Randall chasing Marcia around the backyard. He was taken by surprise when Marcia suddenly turned invisible. "Marcia?" he asked, coming to a halt. He yelped a bit when he was suddenly pounced from behind. Randall instinctively shielded his abdomen. Luckily he didn't land hard. Marcia then revealed herself and started to tickling mercilessly.

Randall's eyes widened and he started to laugh rather loudly. "Okay!" he laughed, "Okay! Okay!" but during that time, however, a flashback occurred. This time it showed him as an adult, like he is now. Except he appeared to be on the floor of some kind of apartment, laughing. On him, two children were tickling him mercilessly. But he couldn't get a good look at them. The flashback ended. He looked up to see Johnny and Salem approach them.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"Your daughter tried to tickle me to death." Randall replied with a laugh as he got up, "But there's something else too. I had another flashback." Randall then went on the explain what he saw. When he was done, Johnny merely shrugged it off.

"Maybe you were a babysitter for them. You know?" he said.

Randall thought for a second before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I guess your right." he said. A mischievous and sneaky glint suddenly appeared in his eyes when he looked up at Johnny. Salem and Marcia seemed to get the idea and they had the same glint in their eyes as well.

"What?" Johnny asked.

Without warning, the trio suddenly pounced on him and started tickling him mercilessly. Johnny did his best to hold back the laughs that were building up inside him. But it was too much for him. Roars of laughter, laughter he hasn't made in a long time, came out. This continued for a good two minutes until they all, eventually, fell to the ground. Laughing. Even Salem was laughing. Since his mother's death, he hasn't laughed like this in ages. It was a good day for all of them in the end.

When nighttime came, it was rather uneventful. Salem was outside playing the violin while Marcia was chasing the lighting bugs and attempted to catch them. Inside, however, was a tad bit eventful. Johnny and Randall were in bed together talking about their child and what kind of monster they could grow up to be.

Johnny had a small smile on his lips as he slowly rubbed the lizard's abdomen lovingly. Running his hand over the small bump that contained the developing child. It brought back memories of when Marcus discovered he was pregnant for the first time..

_Flashback..._

_"Pregnant?!" Johnny gasped. _

_The crimson lizard bobbed his head tearfully. "Yes. I took a test and it came back positive." he then looked up at Johnny with puffy wet eyes. As if his eyes weren't red enough. "What are we going to do?" he whimpered. _

_Johnny was dumbfounded. He remembered Randall mentioning something about the possibility of male lizards or insects having children back in M.U. But he didn't take it seriously. But perhaps he should've payed a bit more attention back then... The horned monster sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Marcus and wrapping his arm around him._

_"I don't know, Marcus." he admitted softly, "I just don't know..."_

_Marcus whimpered and he buried his face in Johnny's shirt. _

_Johnny then placed a soft kiss on his forehead and said, "But we'll figure something out..."_

_Flashback ends..._

And they did in the end. But what Johnny didn't understand was that why didn't Randall get pregnant when they were in college? During the many times they made love? At least during one point he MUST'VE gotten pregnant. But then again, Randall was young. Very young. Plus he had to be an adult to have children. Maybe that's why.

"Johnny?" Randall asked, nuzzling his neck lightly.

"Mm?"

"Since I'm pregnant. And the baby won't become noticeable in another month. I was wondering if we could...you know. One last time?"

Johnny wasn't sure. He didn't want to hurt the baby in anyway. But then again, it's only starting to develop. He and Marcus have done 'it' again when they learned he was pregnant. And Salem turned out just fine. Perhaps one last go wouldn't hurt. Randall got the reply he was hoping to get when Johnny started to unbutton his shirt slowly. After tossing his shirt to the side, Johnny pressed his lips against Randall's in a tender kiss. Randall eagerly kissed back, closing his eyes as Johnny settled himself on top of him without breaking the kiss.

Johnny broke the kiss, only to lick and suck on his neck lightly. Johnny heard the lizards heart pick up speed, so he sank his teeth into his tender flesh slowly and gently. Randall gasped softly at the pain, but didn't seem to mind too much. Pulling his now bloodied white fangs, he happily licked the blood off them and Randall's wound. He then gently spread Randall's legs apart, making him more open. Randall started panting softly, his heart racing with excitement.

Johnny kissed Randall as he gently eased his now hardened member inside him. Randall gasped sharply in the kiss, but managed to relax soon after. Running his fingers through his silky soft fur, Randall bit Johnny's bottom lip gently. Johnny shuddered slightly. He eased himself in and out the lizard below him slowly. Hearing those sweet moans of his only fueled his lust. A soft growl escaped him and he started going a bit faster. Randall's moans grew louder and louder. The two engaged in a heated kiss. Johnny dug his sharp nails into the tender flesh of Randall's shoulders, causing a bit of blood to leak out.

Randall whimpered a bit from the pain. Johnny heard this and he immediately removed his nails. Randall then lifted his head and sank his teeth into Johnny's shoulder. Causing the older monster above him to groan in pleasure. After pulling his teeth out, Randall licked and kissed the wound. Snarling softly, Johnny thrust a bit harder, but so hard as to hurt Randall. They still had that baby to worry about. Both eventually reached orgasm the two cried out. Luckily their cries were blocked out by Salem's violin music outside.

Johnny collapsed beside Randall, panting. Randall curled up beside the other monster and snuggled beside him. Nuzzling his exposed chest.

"That...was great." the lizard panted softly.

Johnny smiled tiredly. He cupped Randall's chin lovingly and kissed him passionately. The two then wrapped their arms around eachaother and fell into a deep sleep.

...

"Going to bed, Sage?" Alexander asked as he got up.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay out here a bit more." Sage replied.

"Alright, goodnight." the bug yawned before entering the apartment.

Sage sat silently on the deck of their apartment room. Which was on the fifth floor. Sage mostly came out here when he needed to think or have some time by himself. He had that gut feeling again. He just had a damn feeling that his father was alive. But what proof dose he even have? He has neglected to tell his friends. His sister doesn't want any part of it. His mother probably wouldn't be able to handle it. The only one who believes him is his grandmother.

"Maybe I'm going a bit crazy..." he muttered to himself as he rubbed the side of his face. But...he just _knew _he wasn't going crazy. His father was still alive. He could just feel it...

**X.X**

**... Yep. (I didn't know what else to put down! O_o) **

**And kudos to Energy Witch for the idea of Randall having another vision ;)**

**Any who, I should probably make an announcement. Um...for the next chapter. We are...fast forwarding a couple months later. Because I don't plan on having Randall still pregnant when they find him. I have another idea for that. But I HAVE to fast forward time for the plot. But it won't be too long. Basically, nine months later. Yeah.**

***Fires portal gun* See ya! *Jumps through portal***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

For a thirteen year old girl, Marcia knew little to nothing about childbirth. Then again, she wasn't even old enough to learn about that. But when the long awaited day her little half brother or sister, she learned first hand the agony of it all. Like herself and Salem, they were having a homebirth. Randall didn't seem to mind, though. It was actually a bit simple this time.

Salem had to help out with the delivery as well, much to his chagrin. So she was left all alone in the living room. Hours had gone by, and the cries of pain were dying down. There was a brief second of silence until a loud cry shattered it all. The cry of a newborn. Marcia desperately wanted to run in and see if it was a boy or a girl. But her dad wouldn't be too happy about that. Just then, the bedroom door creaked open and Salem stepped out, looking exhausted.

He sluggishly made his way over to the kitchen, turned on the sick, and proceeded to wash the blood off his first set of hands. Marcia mentally debated on whether or not she should go up to him and try to get him to tell her what happened. As if reading her mind, Salem looked over his shoulder and smiled slyly.

"Everything's alright." he said, "And guess what?"

Marcia frowned. She hated it when her brother said 'Guess what?' because he knows she can't reply verbally. It was a harmless little method he would use to tease her. "We have a baby brother, now." the dark lizard finally replied as he dried his hands.

The little crimson lizard grinned happily and excitedly. She immediately took out her notepad and wrote down something before handing it to Salem. 'Can I see him?' it asked.

"In a bit." Salem replied. Marcia crossed her first pair of arms and pouted.

...

Randall held his son closely against his chest. The infant was a lizard like him. Except he had a spiked. But his scales were a light purple. The infant was now sleeping quietly against his chest. Cradled in the safety of his mother's arms. Johnny caressed his lover's fronds soothingly. He was equally exhausted. But it was worth it in the end.

"What should we name him?" Randall whispered, taking his eyes off the sleeping infant.

"Why don't you name." Johnny murmured lovingly.

Randall sighed. He couldn't think of any good names. He's so tired right now that he could just fall asleep at any moment. But then something came into mind. "Atlas?" he asked.

"Atlas?" Johnny repeated. A small smile present on his lips.

Randall's fronds lowered slightly, "You...don't like it?"

"What? Oh! No, no." Johnny said, kissing his forehead softly, "It's perfect." Randall smiled and he allowed his muscles to relax after hours of painful labor. They heard the door open and looked up to see Marcia poking her head in. The door opened wider to reveal Salem standing behind her.

"I couldn't stop her." the dark lizard said.

Johnny smiled a small smile. "It's alright." he said.

Marcia entered the room and slowly approached the bed when she saw the small bundle in Randall's arms. Once she got a close look at the infant, she smiled. He looked a lot like Randall. Like a mini version of him. Johnny allowed his daughter to crawl onto the bed to get a much better look at her baby half brother. She raised a finger slowly and gently touched the infants cheek. The baby opened his eyes, revealing a pair of big green irises, and mewled.

Salem approached the bed as well. It was just as he expected. A mini Randall. "What's his name?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the infant.

"Atlas." Johnny replied as he stroked his infant son's cheek with the back of his finger.

_Atlas? What kind of name is Atlas? _Salem asked mentally. But then again, what kind of name is Salem? But something else came into mind. There was something he had to do... So after excusing himself he went to his room and brought out a piece of paper, a pencil, and an envelope. Without hesitation, he wrote down:

_Gale, by the time you read this your probably over your father's death. But listen, your father isn't dead. He is alive and well. Although my family and I are actually happy to have him around. So we won't be returning him anytime soon. But know that I'll make sure nothing happens to him. So rest easy now._

He then folded the letter neatly and placed it inside the envelope. Sealing the envelope, he quickly left his room, and the house, and quickly made his way to the delivery box. He placed the letter inside and went home. Luckily, everyone was still with Randall. So it was like he was always there. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he sighed softly.

...

Gale slouched in her chair. Laying her head on both arms, she sighed heavily. The young sophomore played with her pencil. Rolling it up and down her desk silently. The once bubbly girl in the family was now reduced to nothing but a quiet and depressed young woman. Life hasn't been the same for her since the death of her father.

Christmas was rather less exciting then last year's. And almost held no meaning to it. On Christmas morning she actually expected to see her father out in the living room with an arm around her mother. But to no surprise, she only saw her mother sitting silently on the couch. So you can say it wasn't a very holly, jolly, Christmas for them.

She became less social towards everyone around her. Although she managed to maintain her strong friendship with Alexis. The light blue bug hadn't left her side since her father's death. Being there for her and all. But that didn't change anything for Gale's personality.

Just thinking about her father wanted to make her cry. When Sage first told her about that gut feeling he had, that their father was still alive, she thought he was only trying to cheer her up by making up some sick joke. So she played along and laughed. But it wasn't funny. She suddenly heard the door open, but didn't bother to see who it was.

"Hey, Gale." Alexis said gently, a small smile present on her lips.

"Hey." Gale muttered.

Alexis ignored her less enthusiastic reply and placed her books on her own desk. "I'm gonna head out and rent a movie for us to watch," she said, "You wanna come?"

"No thanks..."

Alexis sighed sadly. She didn't like seeing her friend like this. But it was a rough time for her and her family. Even though it's only been a year since his death. Noth only that, she's developed a major fear towards fire. The event must've traumatized her a bit. "Oh yeah," she added, "you got a letter."

Gale was a bit surprised. But she didn't seem to care much. Alexis silently placed the white envelope on her desk before leaving the room once more. As soon as she heard the door close softly, Gale sat up and picked up the envelope. It was a wonder that some people actually send handwritten letters to one another, still. On the front, it clearly said 'For Gale Boggs'. Without interest, she uncaringly placed the letter back on her desk. Not even bothering to open it.

**X.X**

**Yes...Atlas. His name is Atlas... Don't kill me xD **

**I have something to say. As soon as this fic is done, I'm going to take a break from this series and try my hand at a Portal fic. I don't like doing two fics at once. And we're extremely busy this weekend. Mom's birthday. Baby shower. Trip to the zoo. All that stuff. So I might finish this fic by Friday. I don't know. I'm not confirmed with the Portal fic, though. **

**See ya! *Fires portal gun and jumps through portal***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

_Life is a highway, I wanna drive it_

_All night long_

"Dennis, can you PLEASE turn that radio down? This music is giving me a damn headache." Alexander said. Dennis groaned and reluctantly turned the volume down.

"There, happy?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I have a question," Sage said, "Why are we going camping again?"

"'Cause work's a bitch." Dennis replied with a smirk.

"Oh, come, work's not all bad." Alexander said.

"Hey! Your not the one who has to run back and forth just to get another door for your a-"

_Pop!_

The three boys in the car jumped a bit in their seats from the loud noise. It had caught them so off guard that Dennis nearly swerved the car off the road. But he managed to hit the breaks in time.

"What the hell was that?!" Alexander gasped, feeling his heart race in his chest.

"I don't know." Sage panted.

The three then got out of the car and saw that the back tire had popped.

"Aw, fuck." Dennis sighed.

"Relax, it's just a flat tire. We'll just replace it with the back-up one." Sage said. That's when Dennis had a rather nervous look on his face and he turned away slightly.

"Dennis?" Alexander asked slowly, crossing his arms.

Dennis finally gave in. "I left the back-up tire at home!" he cried.

"WHAT?!" his friends exclaimed in unison.

"There wasn't any room left in the trunk! So I figured that we wouldn't be needing it so I left it at home..."

Alexander facepalmed. "You a-hole! You're ALWAYS suppose to have a back-up tire with you at all costs! Didn't you pay any attention in driver's ed?"

"Calm down you two." Sage said, quickly getting in between them, "Isn't there a town up ahead?"

"Yeah." Alexander grumbled.

"Okay then. We'll get our tire fixed there and be on our merry way."

So they did just that. The boys got back in the vehicle and drove down the road until they arrived at a small town. Alexander immediately recognized it as the town his father had taken him a year earlier. They pulled up at the autoshop and decided to discuss their plans for the camping trip.

"I say we go swimming first." Alexander said.

"Nah, I think a nice hike through the woods would be good." Sage said.

"How about we do some fishing? I should have you know, I'm one hell of a fisherman." Dennis said rather proudly.

Alexander scoffed, "You can't fish for crap."

Dennis narrowed his eye at his friend. This wasn't hostile or bullying. It was just their way of friendly teasing. Or bonding. Sage really didn't wanna be apart of another small argument, so he decided to head back into the shop to check how the tire's doing.

"Well I'll like to see _you _catch a fish." Dennis said with his hands balled into fists.

Alexander smirked. "Well. I'll like to see y-" he stopped when he looked up.

"What?" Dennis asked, noticing the sudden change in his friend's behavior. Instead of a verbal reply, however, the blue bug silently grapped his friend's circular body and turned it silently to face the other way. When Dennis saw what he was looking at, his jaw dropped. At the end of the street, where a local park was located, showed what appeared to be a familiar purple lizard. Who's purple scales resemble Sage's hair color. The same long tail as his. And those familiar emerald green eyes.

Could it-? No. He was suppose to be dead. Dead! Sage was there himself when Sulley escaped the fire without him. But...is it possible? The police weren't able to find any bodies at the site. But they could've just burned into ash. Then again, wouldn't there at least be a trace of evidence of his body ever being there? Is it possible that Johnny and his children could've survived? And that they found him and kidnapped him? If so, then why didn't he call any of them? Why didn't he make any attempt to escape? Unless...

"I'm gonna go check." Alexander said out of the blue.

"What?!" Dennis gasped. But it wasn't loud enough for Sage to hear.

"I'm only going to check just to be sure." Alexander said firmly. And without staying behind to listen to any more of Dennis's protests, Alexander boldly walked down the sidewalk to the park. Once there, he was able to get a good look of the lizard. He was sitting on a park bench with an infant sitting on his lap. Minus the spiked tail, he looked exactly like the purple lizard. Swinging on the swing set was a young crimson lizard. His suspicions were finally confirmed when he saw the faint scar on the lizards cheek. But just to be sure...

"Excuse me." he called in a polite voice.

Randall looked up and saw the blue bug approach him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah. You see, my friends and I were on our way to a park for a camping trip. But our car got a flat tire. Do you know if there's a restaurant here in town? My friends and I could use a bite to eat."

Randall shook his head. "I'm sorry, no." he said politely.

"Okay. Thanks anyway..."

"Randall." Randall said.

"Randall... Right. Well, have a nice day." Alexander said before leaving. Yep. Looks like he got his man.

When he returned, he found Dennis still waiting for him at the front with his arms crossed and his right foot tapping impatiently. "Well?" the one-eyed monster asked.

"It's him." Alexander breathed, his eyes widened from the shock that was now coursing through him.

Dennis's eye widened and his eye dropped in complete shock. "Alex... If this is some kind of sick joke your playing-"

"I'm serious!" Alexander snapped, "It's really him! He told me his name. Plus he had that scar on his cheek. What's the likely hood of a reptile that looks EXACTLY like Mr. Boggs with the same scar present in the EXACT same spot on his left cheek with the EXACT same name?"

Dennis hated to admit, but the damn bug had a good point. The chances of something like that happening was one in a million. "What do we tell Sage then?" he asked softly.

Alexander looked over to Sage, who was having a conversation with one of the mechanics, sadly. If he told him, he's gonna wanna run over there and embrace him. But there's a problem. "Dennis," Alexander said sadly, "when I walked up to him, he didn't recognize me."

"What do you mean he didn't recognize you?" Dennis asked in dismay.

Alexander rolled his eyes, "I think he's suffering amnesia."

...

"You know, Gale, you should really open that letter. It could be important." Alexis said as she played with her tablet from her bed.

Gale thought about it for a second. "Fine." she sighed. The teen crawled over to the end of her bed, took the envelope from her desk, and crawled back to her spot. She tore the envelope top open and took the neatly folded letter out. She unfolded it and silently read it to herself.

Alexis looked over and noticed that her expression slowly started to change as she reached the end of the letter. Her mouth opened slightly while her expression turned more baffled and surprised. "What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

A choked sob escaped Gale. She allowed the letter to slide off her finger and gently land on the bed as warm tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Gale!" Alexis immediately ran to her friend's side, "What's wrong?!"

Gale looked up at her friend. Her face was wet but she had a small smile on her lips. "Alexis." she sobbed, "He's alive. My dad's alive!"

**X.X**

**Yeah. I was in the mood for leaving a cliffhanger ending ;p **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

... Say that again?" Dennis asked.

"I think Mr. Boggs is suffering _amnesia_." Alexander repeated at a slow pace. For once, Dennis didn't know what to say.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sage asked when he stepped outside. Alexander and Dennis slowly looked over to him slowly. Sage blinked, "What?"

How were they going to explain this? How do you tell someone, who believes their father is dead, that you JUST saw their 'dead' father at a park with two kids? That he might be suffering from amnesia. That even if you run up to him and tell him your his son, he won't remember you. It's a situation like this that one would've just told you off for making up a sick joke. Or breakdown right there on the street.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't see anyone." Sage asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean?! He's right ov-" no one could describe the complete shock and dismay Dennis and Alexander felt when they turned around. Only to find that Randall and the kids were no longer at the park. When they turned back to face Sage, a hint of hurt was present in his eyes.

"Sage... We weren't lying." Alexander said softly.

"We saw him! You've got to believe us!" Dennis added frantically.

Sage shook his head and sighed. Were his friends really pulling something like this? Was this some kind of sick joke? Were they making fun of him because of the 'feeling' he's been having that his father could be alive? However, before he could say anything back, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Without even bothering to look at his friends, he took his phone out and was actually surprised to see Alexis calling him.

"Alexis" he asked.

_"Sage! You have to come quick!" _light blue bug gasped.

"Hold on, slow down, what's wrong?" he asked, getting a bit confused.

_"I think Gale's gone crazy! She keeps blabbering that your dad is still alive!" _

Sage was silent before replied, "When did this start?"

"_After she read some letter telling her that he's alive or something." _Alexis replied over the phone.

"Who wrote the letter?"

_"Doesn't say. But please! Sage! Get over here now! I don't know what to do!"_

"Alright, alright, the guys and I are heading over right now. See you in a hour." and then the call ended, "We need to head over to M.U."

...

"He's alive, Sage! He's alive!" Gale laughed with tears of joy. Sage passed the letter to his friends in stunned disbelief. Was it possibly? Were his friends really telling him the truth about seeing his father alive?

"Hey, guys?" Alexander asked softly.

"What is it, Alexander?" Alexis asked.

The blue bug rubbed the back of his neck rather nervously and a tad bit unsure. "Umm... I think I have a photograph of him on my phone from a year later." he said. He suddenly felt a pair of hands grab his shoulder tightly.

"YOU'VE HAD A PICTURE THIS ENTIRE TIME?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Gale yelled as she shook him a bit violently.

"I-WASN'T-SO-SURE-IF-IT-WAS-REALLY-HIM!" Alexander managed to sputter out, "CAN-YOU-PLEASE-STOP-SHAKING-ME?!"

Sage managed to pry his sister off before making her stand beside Alexis. "Are you alright?" Sage asked.

"A little dizzy..." Alexander replied, "But I'll live. Anyway, I have a photograph of your father on my phone. Though I think he's your father. I wasn't so sure though."

"Do you still have it?" Sage then asked.

"Yeah, actually. But it's a little blurry though."

"Maybe you could send it to my tablet?" Alexis chimed, "I have an editing app that cleans up photos. Like making them more clearer or removing blur spots."

"Okay, I'll send it right now." Alexander said, "But it's gonna take a couple minutes for you to download, I'm afraid."

"But what the hell happened to him?" Sage asked, "I mean, how could he have escaped the fire and not come home? Or at least call us."

Dennis and Alexander gave him that 'are you serious?' look. Dennis sighed and walked up to him. "Just think about it, Sage, WHO had his eye on your dad since day 1 in M.U.?" he asked slowly. Alexander rolled his eyes knowingly. "And WHO benefits the most if you and your family never see him again?" he added.

Sage and Gale exchanged looks before a sudden shock of realisation hit them both. It was quite obvious! It had been in front of them this entire time! Probably laughing about it almost every day! Gale slapped her forehead.

"Of course!" she gasped.

Sage shook his head. "Why the fuck didn't I see this before?" he groaned.

"Exactly!" Alexander and Dennis exclaimed in unison.

"But wait..." Gale added, "Why would he be with him? Why didn't he attempt to escape or something? He must've been happy to see you. Why didn't he ask you to help him?"

Alexander's antennas lowered sadly. He looked over to Dennis and Sage, but they merely kept quiet. Gale was starting to get a bit confused by everything that was going on right now. Finally, Sage spoke up. "We think he's suffering a...severe, case of amnesia." he said as calmly as he could. Gale's eyes widened and a silent gaps escaped as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"No..." she whispered. Hearing that was probably even worse then learning of her father's 'death'. Having amnesia is probably the only other thing worse then death. It meant that your memories would be wiped away clean. Leaving her brain like a clean slate. Making it easily vulnerable to any kind of manipulation. Tears brimmed her dark eyes. Sage took her into his arms and hugged her as she wept quietly in his chest.

"Don't worry, Gale, we'll get him back." he whispered.

"But what if it's not him?" she whimpered.

"It IS him. I'm sure of it."

"It's done!" Alexis said as she held her tablet.

Everyone gathered around her and watched her enter the app she had. However, a login screen appeared. "Oh, hold on a sec." she said before logging in quickly, "There we go." she clicked on 'edit' and picked the slightly blurry photo she received. "Okay, here we go." she asked as she started to remove the blur. As it got clearer and clearer, the gang slowly leaned closer to the screen in unison. Their suspicions were finally confirmed once the image became clear.

Their jaws dropped in unison. "My, gosh." Dennis said slowly. No words were exchanged. Not even when Gale suddenly fell on her back and fainted.

...

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gale snapped, having woken up minutes after fainting, "WE CAN'T KIDNAP MY FATHER IN BRIGHT DAYLIGHT!"

Dennis crossed his arms. "Okay then, how about you walk up to him and ask 'Hey! Come with me to my car. I'm your daughter!'" he said in fake sarcasm. Gale crossed her arms and scowled while Alexis wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Dennis's right, Gale." Sage admitted, "As much as I don't want to do it, this is probably going to be the only way to get him back."

"But then he'll see us as kidnappers instead of his own children!" Gale protested.

"Do you have a better idea?!" Sage snapped, "Besides, I have a solution for that."

Gale didn't even bother to ask. Instead she merely crossed her arms and swiveled her head to avoid seeing him. Sage sighed before he turned back to his friends. This was probably going to be one of the toughest things he's ever going to do. But it would be the only way to bring his father home for good.

**X.X**

**One or two chapters left O.o **

**Remember that Portal fic I mentioned? Still thinking about that. BUT! I've come up with a brand new series! One that is completely separate from this series. And will probably occur in M.U. AND I've been hoping to trek new territory in the fan fiction universe. But I'll get more into this new series in the last chapter. *Fires portal gun and jumps through portal***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter and/or gave ideas ;)**

**I have decided to end this fic early. This chapter might be a tad bit long ;D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Dennis slowly parked his car a couple feet from the park entrance. Randall appeared to be by himself. Sitting on the bench silently and probably just enjoying the scenery. After a night of careful planning and such, it was finally time to put it into action. The three boys silently got out of the car and went down the sidewalk in opposite directions. Dennis, taking a exhaling nervously, entered the park. He found Randall sitting on the bench with a small smile on his lips.

"Randall?" he asked. Loud enough only for Randall to hear.

The purple lizard looked down at him and, to Dennis's surprise, narrowed his emerald green eyes at him rather hatefully. "Are you Mike Wazowski?" he hissed, his first right hand balling into a fist.

"What?" Dennis said, "No! I'm his son, Dennis Wazowski."

Randall looked at him suspiciously. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he snarled.

"No!" Dennis cried, "You don't understand! It's really complicated, just let me EXPLAIN!" he felt a little embarrassed in having to say explain out loud. But luckily no one else was at the park. But it did the trick.

"Explain what?" Randall asked, completely unaware of Alexander approaching him from behind rather slowly and cautiously. With one swift punch, he knocked the lizard unconscious. A pair of floating clothing stepped out from behind a tree. Sage turned visible once more and quickly ran over to help his friend carry his father up.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Sage gasped once they reached the car.

Dennis quickly inserted the ignition key into the slot, turned the engine on, and drove out of there like a bat out of hell. The entire drive back was rather silent. Knowing that the girls would be waiting anxiously at their apartment. Sage's eyes never left his father during the half hour long drive. He would have to think of a way to explain this to his mother. It would be best to tell her first. He dare not imagine the activities he must've done with Johnny...

They had to quickly get his father into the building before anyone could notice. After taking the elevator up, they reached their flat and were greeted by the girls. Alexis had to hold Gale back a bit, since she was so tempted to run over and hug her father. Not caring if he was unconscious or not. They boys decided to place him on the couch and they all exhaled a sigh of relief in unison.

"Now what?" Dennis asked.

"I guess this mean I'll have to call my mom and have her come over." Sage replied.

"How are you going to get her to come over? You're going to have to come up with a believable reason." Alexander added.

"I'll think of something." Sage said quietly as he watched his sister, who was on her knees in front of the couch, gently stroke their father's fronds with a tearful smile. He was about to take out his phone when a sudden knock on the door stopped him.

Everyone shot their heads up and looked over to the door as another knock was heard. Everyone tensed nervously as Sage slowly approached the door. Now wasn't a good time to receive a visitor. Sage looked through the peephole and sighed in relief when he saw his mother standing in front of the door. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, mom." Sage greeted.

"Hi, hun." Mary replied, "I called you and Gale last night, but none of you answered. So I got worried and decided to come over just to check."

Sage smiled softly, "Everything's fine mom. Everything's just fine."

"Is Gale with you?" Mary then asked.

"Oh! Yes." Sage said, opening the door wider and stepping aside for his mother to come in. Mary greeted his friends, who nodded back eagerly. She noticed Gale in front of the couch on her knees.

"Gale?" she asked.

Gale looked up at her mother. Face wet with tears and slightly puffy eyes. Yet she had a joyful smile on her lips as she sniffed. "Mom," she said, "Look..."

Mary looked at the couch and...

Alexander immediately lunged forward to catch Mary in time. After thanking Alexander, she shakely knelt in front of the couch on both knees while Gale got up. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Was this a sick dream? No, this wasn't a dream. It doesn't feel like a dream. Lucky for her, it wasn't a dream. Nor an illusion. Trembling, she gently ran her fingers through Randall's fronds. Making sure it was the real thing.

She hasn't felt his smooth scales in what seemed like an eternity. She had completely forgotten that there were others in the room with her. A trembling smile slowly stretched itself on her lips and tears started rushing down her cheeks. "Randy..." she whimpered softly, "Oh, Raylee..."

As she sobbed, a couple of the droplets managed to hit Randall's face. Yet he didn't even stirr. What they didn't know, he was actually going through an experience. Memories of his entire life flashed before his eyes like a silent film. But what affected him the most was hearing Mary's voice calling him by the nickname she had given him when they first met. So many years ago...

Everyone froze when they heard him grunt. Mary stopped her sobbing, but evidence of it was still present on her cheeks. "Randy?" she asked softly. Randall slowly opened his eyes. At first, his vision was blurry. But he was aware that he wasn't alone. Finally, when his vision settled, the first thing that he was the familiar face of his dear wife. But...he was confused as to why she was crying? And where was he? He clearly wasn't at a hospital.

"Mary?" he asked.

Sage and his friends exchanged shocked looks. The blow Alexander had given him must've been enough to trigger his memories back. And end his year long amnesia. They wondered if he could still remember the events that occurred during his time with Johnny.

"Dad!" Gale cried. She immediately collapsed beside her mother and wrapped her arms around him. Burying her face in his smooth neck and bawling her eyes out, "Daddy!"

"Gale, wha-?" now Randall was really confused. Why was she crying? How long was he out? The last thing he could remember was being in the burning building, getting ready to finish off Johnny when everything suddenly went black. "Gale, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Gale pulled away and looked at her father with a confused expression. "You mean...you don't remember?" she asked.

Randall shook his head. He then looked around and noticed that he was in somebody's flat. But whatc caught his attention, was the fact that the kids looked a tad bit older. How long had he been out? Sage knelt down beside the couch as well. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked. Randall thought for a moment.

"Getting ready to finish Johnny off in the theater." he replied, "And then nothing."

Now everyone looked even more confused. Except for Mary, who was unaware of his amnesia he had. Sage swallowed shakely, fighting back the years that threatened to fall. "D-dad. Y-you've been pronounced 'dead' for over a year now."

"WHAT?!" Randall exclaimed, sitting up on the couch.

"It's true." Gale sniffed as she got to her feet, "Everyone thought you died in the fire. Uncle Sulley ran in to find you but he couldn't. We thought you died with Johnny and his kids."

Randall was in a state of shock and disbelief. Dead? A year? What the hell happened to him?! Mary sat beside him and she gently placed her soft hand on his shoulder lovingly. "But it doesn't matter anymore." she said, "What matters is that your finally home."

Randall smiled. It did feel good to be home. From wherever he was. Mary embraced him in a tight hug, followed by their children. Alexander sniffed when he saw the happy reunion, only to be elbowed by Dennis. Alexis snickered. Randall hugged his family tightly. Not wanting to let go of them. It felt like forever since he last hugged them.

"It's so good to be home." he whispered.

But... Why dose he have the feeling like he's _forgetting _something?

...

It had been a very rough evening. For all of them. Johnny was relieved when his daughter had finally fallen asleep from the many hours of crying as she mourned for the loss of the closest thing she had to a mother. It was VERY likely he wouldn't be coming back. Johnny knew they would catch on eventually. Those bastards.

After tucking his daughter in and kissing her forehead softly, he made his way silently to the nursery. Salem lowered his head rather sadly and a bit fearfully when his father walked by. Completely ignoring him. Salem could tell he was beyond pissed. He had already proven that earlier in the day when he found out about the letter he sent to Gale. And the punishment WASN'T very pretty. He had spent most of the evening tending to the bruises he had received on his back and arms.

He hated to admit it, but he did tear up a bit. But that didn't mean his father was still angry with him. Shortly after the rather rough beating his father cradled his sobbing body in his arms and comforted him. Actually apologising for hurting him so badly. But that the reason why had done it was because of how betrayed he felt. That was the main reason why he had cried. Because of the fact that he did, unintentionally, betray his father. He couldn't understand as to why he wrote the letter in the first place?

Was it because of those damn feelings he has developed towards Gale? That he was starting to actually _care _for the damn bitch? He didn't know. But he did know that what he did landed him in a whole lot of that he does not wish to go through again.

Johnny closed the door gently behind him. He then approached the crib that held Atlas. Who was wrapped in a purple blanket and was sleeping peacefully. A tiny smile present on his little lips. Johnny cradled the infant in his arms gently. Brushing his finger against his cheek. Sending a light ticklish feeling through him. Johnny said nothing as he silently watched his son sleep peacefully in his arms. He reminded him so much of Randy.

A his eyes then hardened. A cold feeling of determination and protectiveness rushing in him. His fatherly instincts kicking in as he held his son closer. As though he was protecting him from an unseen enemy. He was bound to come back and retrieve their son. Either him or his damn friends. A low growl rumbled in Johnny's throat as a dark smile curled on his lips.

Well... We'll see about that.

End.

**X.X**

**Surprise! :D**

**Betcha thought I was going to have Randall return? Well you're dead wrong! He has no memory of the events that happened to him during his time with Johnny. Meaning, he doesn't remember ever giving birth to Atlas. I did say I was going to take a bit of a break from this series, which I am, and starting a different one. One that has NOTHING to do with this one. You probably want me to write the sequel now. **

**I will write the sequel. After the other fic I'm doing ;p. But updates for the sequel might take a while. Since I have to start school again in two weeks. Fuck. And eleventh grade might be very exhausting and hard. So I'll do what I can for the sequel. So no pressure! **

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, favorite, followed, or read this fic. I won't be putting names down (You people know who you are ;)) but thank you all soooo much for your continued support. And the great ideas you've given me! They helped A LOT. So extra kudos to you! You guys are the BEST! :') **

**Now for this separate series... I'm going to enter different territory. By writing an Omega-verse fanfic of my favorite monsters pairing, Johnny/Randall!**

**Everyone: *gasps***

**Don't worry, I've done my research. Rather...disturbing research T-T Any way, this will basically be some what of a love story between Johnny and Randall. Yes, it's an A.U. A big one at that. I'll explain more when I get to the story. Remember, I'm entering new territory here. So be nice when the story comes out. No psychotic or sadistic Johnny though! You're welcome. Maybe a bit obsessive, though.**

**That is all for now so SEE YA! :D *Fires portal gun and jumps through portal***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
